Tummy Tickles
by PartiPooper
Summary: One simple scene one simple morning in one simple bed shared by a brunet and a redhead. (Fluffy Kyman Drabble; Rated T for mentions of sex.)


They've just had sex, so they're far too hot, but neither one of them wants to move away from the other. So instead they just lay together. Kyle's head is resting against the pillow, and his hand is resting atop the head of Eric, who is lower. He's manoeuvred his hands beneath Kyle, to wrap him in a complete hug, and he's pressing light kisses all around his bellybutton like it's the best thing ever. It tickles, but it feels nice and makes Kyle's heart swell and his chest tighten, so he lets him.

"I love you." Eric says in between kisses, and Kyle wants to laugh because it takes sex to get honesty out of him. Eric keeps pressing kiss after kiss to his tummy, cherishing every inch of it with his mouth, and Kyle feels pretty good about himself right now. "I'm really super seriously in love with you." Eric adds, as though the first admission wasn't good enough, or maybe it's because Kyle didn't reply, too blissfully content to.

"Hmm," he manages eventually in a happy hum, "I love you too." He chortles when one particular kiss tickles him, perhaps because Eric breathed out during and his warm breath was sensitive on the hairs that lay there. Eric seems to want to hear that light, gentle laughter again, because he continues to press more kisses to that one particular spot, somewhat hopefully. Kyle looks down the length of his torso and watches him do it. Eric's eyes are shut, and Kyle notices that his eyelashes are long and dark, and they too tickle him when they brush against his tummy. He loves them.

The blanket is pulled up over Kyle's legs and pelvis, mainly to hide his dick. It's laying limp across his leg – he knows, he can feel it – and it would be an insult to the otherwise innocent scene were it out in the open. Eric is naked and atop the blanket, but Kyle doesn't think that an insult. It's sexy, no doubt, but there's also a certain innocence to Eric's unabashed nudity, like that of a cherub on church walls.

Kyle runs his fingers through Eric's dark locks, not minding how they're damp with sweat, and lets out a long, satisfied sigh. It makes his tummy rise and fall deliberately, and Eric stops kissing it momentarily to watch the movement with an amusing sort of fascination that makes Kyle's tummy rise and fall again, multiple times, fluctuating in rhythm with his laughter. Eric smiles, and the hollows of his cheeks are lit aglow by the morning sunlight streaming in through the thin curtains. It's pretty, so Kyle smiles back, helplessly enamoured.

Eric sighs, sounding like he thinks everything about that moment is perfection – which he probably does – and allows his head to drop to Kyle's tummy, to rest his cheek against the cooling skin, and tickle it again when he sighs once more while nuzzling it affectionately. He closes his eyes – Kyle can't see, but he can feel the movement of his eyelashes – and seems content to just doze off right there and then. Kyle's okay with that too. One hand still strokes Eric's hair; the other one is laying idle on his chest, its fingers flexing occasionally, but mostly still. Everything is still. Calm. Peaceful. They just woke up almost an hour ago, but Kyle feels like he can easily fall asleep all over again.

Eric seems to find that easier yet, since in a matter of minutes Kyle can feel that his breath is slower. He breathes like that when he sleeps, Kyle knows from always watching him, listening to him, feeling him sleep. It makes his heart flutter. Most everything Eric does makes his heart flutter. That's why saying he loves him is as easy as slipping back into slumber, which he does, sooner or later. Even as he drifts off though, the sunlight shines on through the curtains, growing steadily brighter, illuminating their comatose bodies; one under the crumpled white sheets, one over, but both there, together, and staying that way.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I don't care if this sort of scene seems out of character for these two, because I wanted to write the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed. Fucking fight me!  
Seriously, tummies are so cute. So, kissing tummies? Yeah, that's doubly cute. And using the L-word while kissing tummies? That's triply cute. That's illegally cute. It's so illegal you should lock me away and throw away the key for writing it. I have no regrets though. None. I am at peace.  
In other news, writing in present-tense feels foreign. But alright, in the long run. Also, one of my big Cartman headcanons - which I have told one or two of you - is that he loves kissing. Like, not even making-out sort of kissing - just innocent kissing. So yeah, this is a headcanon come to life.  
Thank you for reading this, and I hope you had as much fun doing so as I did writing it.**

**Disclaimer: South Park does not belong to me, but to its creators, Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**


End file.
